Terriblemente Irritante
by Samanta Black
Summary: "No te hagas demasiado amiga suya Rosie". Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente en cuanto vio a Scorpius Malfoy parado en el vestíbulo.Cuando Rose Weasley entro a Hogwarts jamas imagino que conocería a una persona tan terriblemente irritante como el. Mucho menos en su primer día. Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

_Me toco el personaje de Rose Weasley y decidí dividir la historia en tres viñetas ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Terriblemente irritante**

**1.**

Rose Weasley sonrió al ver el escudo escarlata con un enorme león dorado en el lado izquierdo de su túnica reflejado en el espejo del baño de la que sería su habitación en los próximos siete años. Estaba feliz de haber sido enviada a Gryffindor a pesar de que el sombrero seleccionador había insistido en que Ravenclaw era mejor para ella. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca al recordar que su primo y mejor amigo, Albus Potter, no había tenido la misma suerte que ella. Sabía que tía Ginny y tío Harry no le darían ninguna importancia a que el segundo de sus hijos haya terminado en la casa de las serpientes, pero James, el primogénito de los Potter, no había sido tan "comprensivo" con su hermano. _"Pobre Albus" _pensó Rose mientras trataba de desenredar sus rizos pelirrojos.

Resignada, acomodo su indomable cabello pelirrojo en una coleta alta, se ajusto la corbata y con la mochila al hombro salió de su sala común para encontrarse con su primo en el vestíbulo. Sonrió al ver a Albus esperándola en la puerta del Gran Comedor pero su sonrisa flaqueo al ver quien se encontraba junto a su primo. Cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos grises y pose altiva. Inmediatamente el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy le vino a la mente. Rose se acerco a ambos Slytherins y saludo alegremente a su primo:

-¡Hola Al!

-Hola, Rosie- contesto Albus con una sonrisa. Se giro a su acompañante y dijo- el es Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley.

"_No te hagas demasiado amiga suya Rosie" _las palabras de su padre resonaron en la mente de la pelirroja cuando Scorpius hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Rose decidió ignorarlo y volviéndose a su primo le pregunto:

-¿Desayunamos en la mesa de Gryffindor?

-Lo siento Rosie, pero creo que lo mejor sería que hoy comiera en mi mesa, ya que van a entregar los horarios y todo eso- contesto su primo arrepentido de dejarla sola- Pero podemos desayunar juntos mañana ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo- contestó Rose sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

-Vamos Al, o si no llegaremos tarde- dijo "Scorp" con un tono que provoco nauseas en Rose.

-Nos vemos Rosie- se despidió Al dirigiéndose a la mesa de las serpientes junto a Malfoy que ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

Rose vio como Albus se alejaba junto a su "nuevo mejor amigo", Scorpius Malfoy, y por primera vez se sintió excluida de la vida de su primo. Y como solía hacer su padre en su época en Hogwarts, Rose no dudo en culpar a Malfoy de eso. Porque a partir de ahora, para ella, _todo _ seria culpa de Malfoy.

* * *

**2.**

Después de un tranquilo desayuno junto a su prima Lucy, dos años mayor que ella, y Alice Longbottom, de su mismo año Rose se dirigió a su primera clase, Pociones. Sabía que su madre había sido muy buena en esa materia (como en todas) y rogaba porque ese también fuera su caso. No quería ni imaginarse como terminaría el aula de pociones si había heredado el "talento" de su padre.

Entro a la clase, en donde ya había algunos alumnos, y se sentó en el primer banco que aun estaba desocupado. Coloco su mochila en el asiento de al lado, reservándolo para su primo, con quien compartiría esa clase.

Cinco minutos después que ella, Albus entro al aula seguido de Scorpius. El primero le sonrió, mientras que el segundo se dedico a ignorarla nuevamente. Rose le hizo una seña a su primo para que se sentara junto a ella, pero el negó con la cabeza sentándose junto a Malfoy, unas filas más atrás. Albus le lanzo una mirada de disculpa, que ella ignoro olímpicamente cuando el profesor Slughorn entro a clases.

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días, profesor- respondieron todos los alumnos a coro.

-Hoy como es la primera clase, voy a hablarles del arte de elaborar pociones. ¿Alguno ya ha leído "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos"?- pregunto el profesor.

Algunos, como Rose, Albus y Scopius, levantaron la mano, junto con más de la mitad de la clase. El profesor sonrió satisfecho.

-Muy bien, muy bien, veo que la mayoría lo ha hecho. ¿Alguien podría decirme la diferencia entre la Belladona y la Atropa?- volvió a preguntar. Esta vez solo dos manos se alzaron en el aire. Rose mantenía su mano alzada, sin ver la otra mano, blanca como la nieve, que se alzaba a sus espaldas.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo el profesor señalando al rubio.

-La Belladona y la Atropa son la misma planta, señor- contesto el chico con total seguridad.

Al oír su _irritante _voz Rose volteo la cabeza alcanzando a ver la sonrisa petulante que el rubio le dedico cuando el profesor dijo "Muy bien, señor Malfoy, 5 puntos para Slytherin".

-¿Y para que poción conocida se utiliza el Acónito?- ambas manos volvieron a alzarse frente a la nueva pregunta del profesor, quien esta vez señalo a Rose.

-Señorita Warbely

-Weasley, señor- corrigió Rose educadamente ignorando la risita, _seguramente de Scorpius Malfoy_, que escucho a sus espaldas.

-Señorita Weasley.

"_Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie" _una vez más la voz de Ron Weasley retumbo en la cabeza de su primogénita.

-El acónito se utiliza para la elaboración de diversas pociones, la más conocida de ellas es la Poción Matalobos-contesto Rose con total seguridad, de tal manera de que si su padre y su padrino Harry hubieran estado en esa misma clase no hubieran dudado en comentar el increíble parecido que tenia Rose con su madre.

-Excelente señorita Weasley, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora elaboraremos una sencilla poción curadora de forúnculos. Los ingredientes están en el armario y las instrucciones en la página 15 de su libro. Pueden comenzar.

Rose y Scorpius se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron al armario de ingredientes. Ambos chocaron al querer entrar por la puerta juntos. Se fulminaron con la mirada antes que Scorpius dibujara la misma sonrisa petulante de antes, que descoloco totalmente a Rose.

-Esto es la guerra Weasley- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Ni lo dudes, Malfoy, ni lo dudes- contesto la pelirroja entrando al armario con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Si Malfoy quería guerra, Rose se la daría.

* * *

**3.**

_Querido papa:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta mama? ¿Y Hugo? Espero que estén bien._

_No te escribí anoche porque quise esperar a tener más cosas que contarte. Como ya debes saber por tío Harry, el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor. La sala común es genial, toda escarlata y tío Neville es nuestro jefe de Casa. Albus quedo en Slytherin, pero aun así tengo a Alice Longbottom y a Lucy en Gryffindor. Nunca fuimos muy unidas con Alice, pero creo que esto podría unirnos._

_Ahora te escribo desde la biblioteca. Mama tenía razón, la biblioteca de Hogwarts es genial y enorme, con miles de estanterías y millones de libros. En las clases me fue bien. Creo que mi favorita es Transformaciones, aunque aun me falta tener muchas otras. Es muy difícil, pero con la práctica se aprende ¿no?_

_Te escribí a ti en lugar de a mama porque necesitaba hablarte de algo muy importante. Tengo un problema con nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy. Cuando te escuche hablar con mama y tío Harry sobre los Malfoy creí que estaban exagerando pero hoy tuve la desgracia de descubrir que, al menos Scorpius, es tres mil veces peor de lo que me imagine. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tan __irritante__ podrían llegar a ser? Porque realmente Scorpius Malfoy es verdaderamente irritante. ¡Agh, no lo soporto! Es TAN engreído. ¡Y eso que solo tiene once años!_

_Así que descuida papa, no solo voy a superarlo en todos los exámenes, sino también que nunca __jamás__ en la vida voy a casarme con un sangre pura. Dime papi ¿son todos así de __irritantes__? Si son así, estoy terriblemente perdida. Desearía no tener que cruzármelo nunca más en lo que queda del año, pero sé que no es posible, después de todo, recién estoy en mi primer día._

_Bueno, lo mejor es que aquí me despida, aun tengo que hacer un trabajo de pociones para el viernes._

_Mándales muchos besos a mama y a Hugo._

_Te quiere._

_Rose._

Rose ato la carta a la pata de su lechuza y la vio volar hasta que se perdió en el horizonte sin saber que, un 2 de septiembre muchos años más tarde, Scorpius Malfoy no le parecería tan irritante como ese día.

_Fin._

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer One-shot y mi primera historia sobre la tercera generación Aunque los amo, jamas me había atrevido a escribir sobre ellos, pero al ver este reto no dude en intentarlo y he aquí el resultado. Me alegra que me haya tocado Rose porque definitivamente, junto a Scorpius, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la tercera generación.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco algún review?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
